1. Background of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to packaging techniques for semiconductor devices that include a package that can accommodate dual stacked dies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many of the applications for today""s semiconductor devices require more and more power or capacity. However, today""s applications also prefer semiconductor packages that are compact and thin. Finally, a concern in improving semiconductor devices includes maintaining very low package resistance (RDSon).
The present invention provides a semiconductor device that includes a leadframe that has a first source attach area on a first surface of the leadframe and a first gate attach area along with a second source attach area on a second surface of the leadframe and a second gate attach area. The device also includes two dies, a first of which is coupled to the first source and gate attach areas, while a second of which is coupled to the second source and gate attach areas. A drain connection assembly is coupled to a drain region of the first die and a body is coupled to the semiconductor device such that a drain region of the second die is exposed.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the dies are bumped dies.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the drain connection assembly includes a drain clip and a lead rail adjacent an edge of the drain clip.
The present invention also provides a method of making a semiconductor device.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be understood upon reading and understanding the detailed description of the preferred exemplary embodiments found herein below, in conjunction with reference to the drawings, in which like numerals represent like elements.